One Flight Down
by moosmiles
Summary: Chad stops at a cafe to get a drink and hears a familiar voice. Chelsi, Jelsi
1. 1 One Flight Down

**One Flight Down**

_"One Flight Down" - Norah Jones, "Stuck" - Stacie Orrico. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1

Chad Danforth had it all. Big house. A thousand nice cars. The basketball career. Money. Anything he wanted. But as he walked into a small coffee café on one of the corner streets of Los Angeles, all he wanted was someone to be with him.

He made his way over to the line of customers as he heard a local singer playing her music.

"Can help you, Sir?" the cashier asked.

"Yes. I'd like a caramel frappachinos," the basketball star replied.

"Alright, Sir," he nodded, typing in the order.

Chad gave him the money and waited for his order. He leaned against a nearby wall and watched the artist on the small platform stage sing and play the piano. She had long brown hair and brilliant blue eyes that cut through him. Her lips were a crescent red with a small lip gloss of brown to give it some shine and she was dressed in a red jersey that said 'WILDCATS' in white and had the number '11', on top of a white turtle neck, a navy blue hoodie covered most of the jersey and blue boot-cut jeans were covering her thin legs and part of her black boots. She was a pretty tiny woman and looked to be about his age, mid-twenties.

As he looked at the emotions on her face, he noticed the black bowler hat on her head. The song slowed down to a stop and she started another one, much slower.

"_One flight down  
There's a song on low  
And your mind just picked up on the sound  
Now you know you're wrong  
Because it drifts like smoke  
And it's been there playing all along  
Now you know  
Now you know_

_The reeds and brass have been weaving  
Leading into a single note..."_

He suddenly recognized the voice. "Kelsi..." he whispered softly, trailing off.

"Sir!"

His mind snapped back to reality and he turned around, taking his drink.

He sat at a table near the stage and gazes up at her in wonder and excitement. He hadn't seen anyone since Troy and Gabriella's wedding five year ago.

"_In this place  
Where your arms unfold  
Here at last you see your ancient face  
Now you know  
Now you know _

The cadence rolls in broken  
Plays it over and then goes..."

Chad remembered hearing her sing in high school, but never with such a passion as this. Her face was full of the passion she had never had growing up, but now as adult, he saw the real side of Kelsi Neilson's music, if she was still Neilson.

"_One flight down  
There's a song on low  
And it's been there playing all along  
Now you know  
Now you know..."_

Kelsi then got off stage to take a break and went behind the counter to put on her apron. She grabbed some paper towels and a spray cleaner and went to clean some tables, which just happened to be near Chad.

"Excuse me, Miss!" Chad called, a huge goofy grin on his face.

"Yes, Sir?" Kelsi sighed in defeat, making her way from the dirty table to his cleaner one.

"I needed a date for a tonight... Will you go with me, Kelsi?" he asked, looking into her electrifying blue eyes in wonder and hope.

She was now either wearing contacts or had that laser eye surgery that everyone, even Sharpay and Troy, he heard, had gotten.

"How do you know my name?" she asked in fear.

"You have a nametag," he lied.

She shook her head, "The days I perform I never bring my nametag."

"Kelsi, it's me!" he exclaimed, pointing to himself.

"Nice to meet you, 'me'," she said, rolling her eyes and going back to the dirty tables.

He stood up and followed her as she hunched over a table to wipe it.

"Kelsi, I know you went to East High. I know you wrote a musical called Twinkle Town. I know you fell in love with my best friend, Troy. I know you never told anyone. I no you graduated in 2008 And I know you put your heart and soul into your music... just like I do with basketball," he said, making her freeze up.

She turned on her heal, standing up straight, to face him. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm Chad Danforth. East High Wildcat. Class of 2008. Best friend of your secret crush. And passionate basketball star for the L.A. Lakers," he said with a soft smile, hoping she'd remember.

"Oh... okay... Nice to see you again, Chad," she said, having no idea who he was.

She made her way back to the counter with the empty cleaner. "Jase! The sprayer's empty again!"

A man in jeans, a navy blue t-shirt, and jeans, Chad assumed to be Jason, came out of the office and shook his head at her.

"Kelsi, how many times do I have to tell you that it's in the utility closet?" he demanded jokingly at her.

"As many times as I have to tell you your fly is open!" she retorted and made her way back to the utility closet as he turned away to check his zipper.

"Jason?" Chad whispered in confusion. "She married Jason?"

He marched up to the counter. "Jason? Jason Cross?"

Jason turned and faced Chad, "Yeah, that's me... Oh my gawd! Chad! Chad Danforth?"

"Yeah! Hey Bro!" Chad smiled and they gave each other a high five and then a quick hug.

"Hey!" Jason replied.

After a few minutes, Jason and Chad settled down into a table together, both of them with some kind of coffee drink and talked.

"So what's up with little Miss Kelsi?" Chad asked in concern and jokingly at the same time.

"You mean you talked with her?" Jason said in disbelief.

"Well duh! I heard her singing and..." Chad started.

"You talked to her!" Jason exclaimed and then softened his voice. "Chad, two years ago Kelsi and I got into an accident. While I made it out okay, Kelsi was barely alive by the time they got her to the hospital. She slipped away in a comma for two months and then miraculously woke up one day when I was at her side. She had lost her long term memory and only remembered things like us living together, that she worked at my café, her love and passion for music, and the fact that we're just friends and had been in a car accident. Over the past two years, I've slowly been helping her remember everything. I've taken her to Taylor and Ryan's, I've taken her to Sharpay and Zeke's, I've taken her to Troy and Gabby's. Every time we leave I ask her what she thought and she always asks if she's met them before. Now she knows them a little and we watch Sharpay and Zeke's little ones sometimes, but she doesn't remember them. She doesn't even remember her parents!"

"Wow..." Chad sighed, blinking. He looked over at Kelsi, who was singing as she washed windows.

"_I ain't trippin', I'm just missin' you  
You know what I'm sayin', you know what I mean  
Every now and then when I'm all alone  
I be wishin' you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back, but you never do  
I feel like such a fool, there's nothing I can do  
I'm such a fool for you _

And I can't take it what am I waiting for?  
My heart's still breaking, I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it the way I could before,  
I hate you, but I love you, I can't stop thinking of you  
It's true I'm stuck on you...

_Every now and then when I'm all alone  
I be wishin' you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back, but you never do  
I feel like such a fool, there's nothing I can do  
I'm such a fool for you..._

_And I can't take it what am I waiting for?  
My heart's still breaking, I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it the way I could before  
I hate you, but I love you, I can't stop thinking of you  
I hate you, but I love you, I can't stop thinking of you  
DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, I'm stuck on you..."_

Jason shook his head. "Loud enough, Kels', or do you still want your microphone!" he called, teasing her.

She threw the bottle of table cleaner at him, but he ducked and it hit Chad, who was in daze.


	2. 2 Can't Put My Finger On It

**One Flight Down**

_'You're Not What I Need' - my song, own the idea, nothing else, thanks for reviews, Jason will tell youmore about him and Kelsi... blah, blah, blah... and on with One Flight Down!_

* * *

Chapter 2

"Oh mi gawd!" Kelsi screamed, racing to Chad's side. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!" She gingerly touched the small bruise on Chad's temple. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he assured, wincing away from her gentle touch.

"Are you sure? Do you want some ice?" she asked. He looked into her blue eyes and saw all of her concern, frustration, and confusion.

"Umm... Yeah, some ice might help," he nodded, touching his fingers to his temple as a headache plagued him. He tried to rub the pain away, but it only exceeded.

Kelsi walked back behind the counter and quickly filled a plastic glass with ice. She ran back to Chad, kneeling beside his chair and pressed the glass slowly to the bump on his forehead. He took it from his hands, holding it himself and chuckled at her expression.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You're crying," he replied, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Am not!" she defended, standing up abruptly.

"Kelsi..." Jason started.

"It's allergies," she retorted, wiping her teary eyes. "You know I get allergies in the spring, summer, and fall."

"Kelsi, you have allergies all year around," he accused.

"Do not!" she yelled.

"Yes you do! Now get back to work!" he shouted back, pointing at the counter.

"Do it yourself, Almighty One. I'm taking my break," she muttered, walking out of the café.

"Is she okay?" Chad asked in concern, watching Kelsi storm off down the streets of Los Angeles with frantic sobs of hurt and confusion through the window.

"She's fine. We go through this a lot. Especially if Ryan and Taylor or Gabriella and Troy show up. She get so confused when a memory from Albuquerque pops into her head as she looks at them and tries her hardest to get a little more from it than just their name and face. It's like when we were little and struggled to learn the alphabet. She gets upset and usually get all teary and we start to yell at each other accusingly. She storms out on me, sobbing her heart out in confusion and I'm left working here at the shop. Speaking of which, I better start closing up," Jason explained. He made his way to the sign on the door and turned around so it said 'CLOSED'.

"So... Jase, are you married to Kelsi?" Chad asked, following him to the counter.

"No, not at all. I'm more like her caretaker. I look out for her and help her with things. When we first moved to Los Angeles, I had planned to ask Kelsi to marry me, although we never went out together since high school. She had said yes, but that was the night we got into the..." the manager and owner of the café trailed off into tears.

"Shhh... Its okay, Bro. She's okay now," the basketball star assured.

"But she doesn't remember that I asked her to marry me! She never will! She only knows what happened that year, except that night. It's been three years and I don't think she'll ever remember," Jason cried. He quickly wiped his tear away and started to sweep the floor with a nearby broom.

"Who knows, maybe one day, Kelsi will remember everything you told her, everything you've asked her, everything that you wanted, everything about your relationship," Chad shrugged, grabbing a dustpan to help his friend.

"I don't know, Man. She's one tough cookie to break," Jason shook his head.

"Who's one tough cookie to break?"

They turned around and found Gabriella Montez, holding a shaky Kelsi in her arms.

"I found Kelsi crying on the street corner. I caught just before a car sped for her," Gabriella informed.

"Thanks, Gabby," Jason nodded, opening his arms for Kelsi. She ran into his welcoming embrace and broke down in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Jason," she cried.

"I know, Kels'," he hushed, rubbing her back in continuous circles to calm her down.

"Gabby?" Chad questioned.

"Hey Superstar!" Gabby greeted, socking him playfully in the shoulder and they enveloped each other in the other's arms.

"Hey Girl!" he smiled, breathing in her scent of sugar.

"Troy and I missed you," she informed.

"I know... But I've been kinda busy," he shrugged.

"You should stop by sometime," she told him as they pulled away.

She put some money on the counter and started making herself a coffee drink.

"I'll look into that. So what's up with you and Troy?" he asked, following her behind the counter.

"We own a bar down the street. Ironically, Troy doesn't drink much, but I do," she stated with a blush of embarrassment. He chuckled. "But we also have our separate jobs, I'm a scientist and Troy became a drama teacher." She grabbed her cup took a sip. "Hmmm... Good as always."

"That's because she never let's anyone make her own drink, but herself," Jason butted in, handing Kelsi a tissue to wipe her eyes.

"Gabby, I've been working on some lyrics," Kelsi started. "I was wondering if you'd look over them?"  
"I'd love too. Now, right?" Gabriella checked with the composer.

"Yeah," the tiny brunette nodded.

"Alright then... Let's go," the scientist smiled, but Kelsi was already running into the office. Gabriella laughed, quickly following behind, giving the boys a small wave of goodbye.

"She's so happy," Chad noted.

"Gabby or Kelsi?" Jason questioned, grabbing a cup and filling it with water.

"Well, they both are, but Gabby has such a brilliant glow..." Chad trailed off in wonder.

"She and Troy are pregnant, that's why," the former basketball player informed.

"Wow, that's great," the millionaire smiled with a small nod.

"Gabby doesn't want to come and face it. She wants to work twenty-four, seven and being pregnant will put her in a tight spot that will limit her hours. Troy's pulling her back in bed to sleep in every morning and go to bed early and stop and eat at the right times, instead of skipping meals," Jason chuckled.

"Kelsi, these are great!" Gabriella exclaimed as she and Kelsi walked out of the office together, Gabriella holding a few pages in her hands. "Guys, listen to this:

_"You're all I ever wanted_

_You're all I ever dreamed of_

_I don't want my heart broken_

_But I promised you the truth_

_You're not what I need..."_  
"Isn't it pretty?" Gabriella flaunted off her friend.

Kelsi blushed a bright red. "Shut up, Gabby," she hissed softly.

"Oh, Kelsi, you write beautiful lyrics," Chad complimented.

"Yeah, I know... but I feel like I've written these before. A long time ago. Maybe in high school or college," she shrugged.

"They don't sound familiar to me," Jason shook his hand as a no as a no.

Kelsi sighed, "I'm never going to remember anything."

"Playmaker, that's not a very good attitude..."

"Troy?" Kelsi asked, turning around.


	3. 3 Existentialism on Prom Night

_Title: One Flight Down  
Chaper: 3  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Chad stops at a cafe to get a drink and hears a familiar voice. Chelsi, Jelsi.  
Other sites the fic can be found: Fandom: High School Musical  
Disclaimer(s): I don't own anyone in this story. Someone else owns everyone and everything in this story. The idea is mine and so is the song Kelsi's writing/sings to Chad._

  
"Troy!" Kelsi squealed, jumping up in the air and hugging Troy tightly.

Troy returned the embrace, rubbing her back, chuckling, "Hey Kiddo."

"Troy Zachariah Bolton!" Gabriella exclaimed as the two pulled away. "You said you would go straight home."

"The sign said closed and I saw Chad. I couldn't resist, Babe," he explained. "Hey man! Nice of you to show up!" He held out his hand for Chad to shake and Chad generously obliged, shaking his old friend's hand.

"Kelsi, c'mon, girly. Let's go clean up," Jason said, taking Kelsi's wrist tightly.

"Ow! Jase, let go! That hurts!" she whined, pulling away and rubbing her wrist and then going to get a mop and the cart of water still fiddling with her wrist.

"Jase, did you really have to do that? You know Kelsi will listen to you if you tell her to do something," Gabriella demanded, giving him a look that said "you're mean".

"Whatever. I'm gonna go help Kelsi," Jason rolled his eyes, starting to turn around, but found Kelsi already wheeling the cart out, her face pale and showing no emotion.

"Kelsi, I'm sorry," he apologized softly, taking her in his arms from behind as she passed him. She shrugged him away and started mopping up the floor as Taylor and Ryan helped Zeke and Sharpay bring in the triplets.

"Hey guys!" Zeke greeted, carrying one of the basinets in his hands.

"What's up?" Sharpay asked, setting down the one with her baby boy.

"Well, um... Chad's here," Troy shrugged nonchalantly.

"CHAD!" Taylor screeched, running up and hugging him. "Oh mi gawd! I missed you so much!" Chad stood in shock as Taylor pressed her lips against his and pulled away.

"I-I-I missed you too," he responded, stumbling to find a chair.

"I love you too, Dear," Ryan sighed pathetically to his wife, rolling his eyes.

Chad listened to the others drag on with their conversations and his eyes drifted to the tiny playmaker mopping the floor. She stepped back on the soapy floor only to fall back hard on her back. She took in a sharp breath and moved her hands to her sides. Chad got up and quickly got to her side. "Kels..." he said softly, taking her hand.

"My back," she breathed, trying to catch her back. "Oh god, my back..." she groaned painfully, closing her eyes. She withered on the ground, whimpering in pain and grabbed her sides tightly.

"J-Jason!" Chad called, looking over at the others in fear as she gripped his hand mercilessly.

Jason got up and rushed over, kneeling beside Kelsi. "Kels', you want to go to the hospital again?" he asked gently.

Kelsi shook her head in reply. "I just want to sleep," she said softly, a tear falling from her eye as she looked up at them.

"Chad, could you..." Jason started, but saw Chad was already picking her up. "We live right above here," he informed.

Chad nodded, carrying Kelsi upstairs to her room.

Jason sighed, watching after her.

Chad placed Kelsi on her bed. "You rest, okay?" he said causiously. Receiving a nod, he turned around to leave slowly. He turned off the light in her room.

"Chad?" she called in panic and fear.

He turned around, exhaling heavily and walked towards her. "What's up?" he asked.

"Don't leave me," she begged softly, looking up at him.

He nodded, "Okay."

He sat on the bed next to her and she cuddled up to him, her head resting on his chest as her eyes drooped lazily. He ran his hand slowly through her hair and kissed the top of her head. She let out a compressed delightful giggle and looked up at him.

He looked back into her pools of blue, leaning down and planted a kiss on her lips. She laughed again slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. She laid back, pulling him on top of her and looked at him as she broke the sudden heat.

He smiled at her softly. "Sing for me," he requested.

She nodded with a gentle smile and started humming a little bit to get her beat.

_"Staring across the room  
A smile upon your face  
Lucky you caught me fallin' from grace  
Now you know I love you  
You say you feel the same  
But, Baby, I've got somethin' to say_

You're all I ever wanted  
You're all I ever dreamed of  
And I don't want my heart broken  
But I promised you the truth  
You're not what I need..."

Kelsi sighed, closing her eyes tight, "I know. The melody's all wrong. The lyrics are cheesey. I want it to be acoustic guitar, but I can't find the cords. And the notes..."

Chad quickly cut her off with a kiss. He pulled back, touching his forehead to hers. "Its perfect," he smiled assuringly, making her blush.

She looked up at him. "Thank you," she said softly, slowly running her hand down his chest. "You're the only person I'd ever met to be truely honest," she added, staring up in his eyes.

"How do you know I'm being honest?" he asked cockily with a smug grin, gazing back at her and ran a hand down her side slowly.

She closed her eyes, pursing back an unwanted moan and then looked back up at him after the heated moment. "Your eyes," she replied softly, getting lost in his eyes and then closed them as his hand trailed down to her thigh.

He smiled, kissing her softly for the third time and slid his tongue in her mouth. She moaned into his mouth when he hit her most sensitive spot in her mouth and slipped her tongue into his. She moved her hands to his shoulders, gripping tightly as he seperated her legs and moved between them.

Kelsi laid breathlessly beside Chad as he pulled her close, listing to the music she had playing around them to cover up any sounds they made during their makeout session.

He fiddled with her underware, making her giggle, "No, Chad. I gave you all I'm giving you for the night." She placed her hand on his and pulled it up to her stomach as she gave him another long, slow kiss which he gladly returned, dying for another taste of her mouth. The minty tea taste lurking with a hint of orange. It drove him crazy.

_Sing like you think no ones listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit, just a little bit,  
You would, you would..._

She pulled back just as he licked his tongue across her lips. "No," she said cutely in a stubborn tone, placing her index finger to his lips as he pouted.

"Just one more taste?" he begged, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her close, making her laugh again. Music to his ears.

She played with the hem of his shirt, pulling herself together. "Later, I promise," she swore, giving him a serious look, yet couldn't help but smile.

_Sing me something soft  
Sad and delicate  
Or loud and out of key  
Sing me anything_

"In the morning?" he asked anxiously like a child at Christmas as she laid back down.

She smiled sweetly up at him, cupping his cheek. "In the morning," she agreed, looking him in the eyes again. "Now, let's just sleep," she yawned in exhaustion, dropping her hand and snuggled up to her pillow.

Chad smiled, giving her a kiss on her forehead as he laid beside her and pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest, her hands on either side of her head. He rubbed her back, closing his eyes as the music echoed in the room as a gentle lullabye.

_We're glad for what we've got  
Done with what we've lost  
Our whole lives laid out  
Right in front of us..._


	4. 4 I'm Not OK

_Title: One Flight Down  
Chaper: 4. I'm Not OK  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Chad stops at a cafe to get a drink and hears a familiar voice. Chelsi, Jelsi.  
Other sites the fic can be found: Fandom: High School Musical  
Disclaimer(s): I don't own anyone in this story. Someone else owns everyone and everything in this story. The idea is mine and so is the song Kelsi's writing/sings to Chad._

Chad woke up to the sound of a door slamming and stood up quickly, opening the door to Kelsi's room to find her rushing out of the apartment in hurry.

She had a mess of blonde and brown curls pulled back into a terrible ponytail with her purse clutched in hand. She was dressed in a periwinkle camisole and had on a tea length blue jean skirt on with her four inch heals to make her a little bit taller so their wasn't so much of a height difference between her and Jason when they were together.

"Kelsi!" Chad called after her.

"What!?" Kelsi shouted in frustration, turning around and looked at Chad as hot tears welled in her eyes. The overwhelming feeling she had gotten when she woke up was coming back to her. She blinked, forcing back any bit of crying so it didn't ruin her delicate makeup.

Chad got closer to her as she started sweating and her face flushed. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern, pressing the back of his hand to her forehead to feel for a fever.

"I'm fine," Kelsi snapped, pulling back from him. "Don't touch me," she added sharply, averting her eyes to the floor to ignore any eyecontact with him as she started crying.

"Kelsi..." Chad started softly, cupping her cheek and tilted her head up to face him as she kept crying. "What's wrong?" he questioned gently as she kept her eyes closed.

Kelsi pulled back swiftly and looked at him with fury. "I said **DON'T**!" she screamed through sobs, clutching her chest as she started panting. She squeezed her eyes shut tight as tears fell quickly down her cheeks and memories flashes through her mind which had only happened one other time. She screamed out, falling on her knees and then dropped her head, sobbing as she covered her mouth in fear.

Chad stood there in shock, not knowing what to do and kneeled beside her, rubbing her back. "Kels'..." he whispered, trailing off.

Kelsi fell against Chad, who sat back and held her close. "I got you," he whispered softly as she cried on his chest painfully as her flashbacks settled down and left. "There we go," he said with a gentle smile as she eased into slow, deep breaths. He rubbed her back comfortingly and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Kelsi stood inside the cafe, working behind the counter. Only two or three costemers stood left at two in the afternoon and Kelsi was busy cleaning off the counter when Chad came in. He got behind the counter and wrapped his arms around Kelsi from behind, placing a kiss on the side of her neck. 

"Hi," she giggled softly, leaning back in his arms only to recieve another kiss on her neck. She grinned, turning on her heals and kissed him forcefully.

Chad pulled back. "So you're feeling better?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

Kelsi laughed softly as she nodded, "I'm fine. I got cleaned up, took some asprin, and now I'm good." She kissed his cheek and continued cleaning the counter.

Chad stood there, watching her wipe the counter off and shook his head as she took in slow gasps. "Kelsi, you need to go upstairs and sleep," he said, taking her hand only to have her pull them away. "Kelsi..." he started.

Kelsi walked out from behind the register and started for the storage room. "We're out of mocha," she said, going into the room and Chad followed her. "What kind of a fucking coffee house are we that we don't even have any mocha?" she asked herself as she searched the shelves.

Chad sighed, starting to beg her, "Kelsi, please..."

Kelsi rubbed her forehead as she kept looking, tears welling in her eyes. "We don't have mocha," she sniffled, forcing back tears as she turned to him. He finally noticed how pale and clammy she was and pulled her close. "We don't have mocha," she sobbed, holding onto him shakily.

Chad clutched her close, running his hand through her hair as she cried on his shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "I know, Kelsi. I know," he whispered soothingly as she sobbed her heart out. "Let's get you upstairs," he said, scooping her up in his arms. She opened her mouth to complain. "I'll call Jason and it'll be fine," he assured, kissing her softly on the lips. She closed her eyes, returning the kiss and then snuggled up in his arms. "There we go," he said, carrying her to the back and upstairs to the apartment.

By the time they got to her room, Kelsi was fast asleep in his arms with her arms limply wrapped around his neck. Chad smiled softly to himself, setting her in bed. He pushed her hair out of her eyes and checked her for a fever. She didn't feel too warm, but she was extremely pale. He pulled the blanket over her and tucked her in as she shifted uncomfortably, making a soft whimpering sound.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked softly, looking down at her in concern. He sat down and got in beside her. "What is it, Kelsi?" he asked, pulling her in his arms. Kelsi immediately calmed down in his arms and he laid down, holding her close and let her rest with a smile on her face. A smile he put on her lips.

Chad kissed her forehead as hair stuck to her sweaty face and neck. She moaned painfully, cringing a little and snuggled closer to him, grabbing the front of his shirts with her fists. He kissed her tenderly on the lips and she gladly returned the kiss, opening her eyes when they parted.

"Hi," Kelsi said shyly, looking up at him sheepishly.

"Hey," Chad smiled, kissing her forehead again and rubbed her back as they cuddled up in her bed under the covers. He rocked them a little and placed a kiss in the crook of her neck. She placed her head in his chest and went back to sleep


End file.
